Amor, orgullo y envidia
by SVGL-person
Summary: La historia de un amor entre luka y leon pero, seran separados?


**PREPARATIVOS**

¡Pronto chicos! ¡Hay que preparar todo para la llegada de Luka! Dijo Miku emocionada

Hacía ya 3 meses desde que Luka salió a un gira por América visitando todo el país; todos estaban emocionados con su regreso, sobre todo Gakupo, quien no se aparto de la casa ni de su teléfono en toda la temporada esperando la llamada habitual de su chica no oficial (Por ahora), ansiaba la llegada de su amada, pues frente a todo mundo le pediría su mano.

Tranquila Miku Dijo Meiko en bajo tono Su avión llegará hasta mañana, no hace falta tener todo listo.

Miku mostró un gesto en forma de descontento, su emoción solo era superada por la del peli morado.

Se abrió la puerta de la entrada, Miku y Gakupo de lanzaron como en carrera para llegar a la puerta, sabían que el primero saludaría a Luka antes.

Ya volví. Dijo Kaito y Su hermana al entrar a la casa, mientras los entusiastas peleoneros lo lanzaron al piso.

¡Basta chicos! Ya les dije que Luka llagara hasta mañana. Los dos se encogieron de hombros y resignados se fueron al sofá para ver la televisión. Kaito, ¿trajiste todo?

El joven miró al suelo en señal de arrepentimiento, su hermana al ver esto se apresuro a entrar a la casa, claro que no compartiría la culpa con Kaito. Mientras, él estaba en blanco no sabía que excusa usar.

Te volviste a gastar el dinero en helado, ¿verdad? El chico rápidamente se postro en el suelo y pidió disculpas.

No sabía que te molestaría. Dijo tratando de mejorar la situación. Además; Kaiko quería uno. La niña dio un gemido de disgusto, y algo molesta se fue a su habitación.

Meiko solo mostro una sonrisa burlona, ya sospechaba que lo haría, después de todo, no era la primera vez; siempre se desviaba 3 manzanas para encontrarse con el heladero.

Por cierto, donde están los gemelos. Pregunto Kaito mientras guardaba los pocos víveres que consiguió.

Han salido para encontrarse con Kasane y Lily. Meiko estaba extrañada, sería la primera vez que recuerda que vive con ellos. Las invitaran a la bienvenida de Luka.

Kaito ignoró por completo la respuesta, solo le interesaba ver su programa favorito. Meiko se dirigió a la cocina para seguir con el pastel. Gumi le ayudaba con la merienda de la tarde; un saludable plato de emparedados y un poco de arroz.

Cuando suena el Temporizador del horno suena el teléfono, los ojos de Gakupo brillaron, Sin duda era Luka y Miku no podría enterarse dado que estaba en el jardín. Rápidamente corrió al teléfono para contestar, cuando giró a la cocina se devasto: Miku ya había contestado, No podrá hablar con Luka después de todo.

Lo siento, Gakupo está ocupado. Responde Miku maliciosamente mientras lo miraba de reojo. Esta con una amiga.

Gakupo no lo podía creer, ya había empezado a sabotearlo y sin ninguna razón aparente.

¡KAITO! Gritó muy molesta Meiko desde el refrigerador. ¡TE ACABASTE EL HELADO DE NUEVO!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kaito había huido de la escena del crimen, la puerta abierta lo corroboraba. Todos se ocultaron, salvo Miku, quien seguía al teléfono. Meiko es peligrosa cuando está molesta y mucho más si el causable es Kaito.

Tranquila. Dijo Gumi en suave voz. Iré con Miku a la heladería.

Dicho y hecho; le arrebato el teléfono a Miku y lo entrego a la furiosa, La tomó de la mano y la llevo, casi a rastras, a la ciudad. Una cabeza se asomó por la pared.

Toma Gakupo, Es tu turno de… Fue interrumpida por éste cuando lo tomó.

¿Hola? Dijo Luka por el teléfono. Gakupo, ¿eres tú?

¡Claro! ¿Esperabas a alguien más? Dijo el morado en forma de coqueteo.

Gakupo… debo decirt… ¿hol…?. La llamada se cortaba por obra y mano del espíritu.

¡Luka!… ¡Luka! No podía ser cierto, el mensaje de su amada no podía ser escuchado. ¿Luka? Y sin más ni más, la llamada se cortó.

Gakupo se deprimió al instante, bajo la cabeza para no mostrar sus ojos brillosos, era claro que lloraría, pero se contuvo lo suficiente para salir sin ser visto. Se dirigía a su casa. La puerta no cerraba aún cuando los gemelos entraron como si nada.

¿Qué le pasa a Gakupo? Preguntó la curiosa.

¡Tal vez comió algo de Gumi! Bromeo Len, y ambos soltaron una carcajada.

Gumi apareció a sus espaldas con un aura maligna.

¿¡Qué dijiste!

Glup* Len no se esperaba su presencia en la casa, se puso pálido del miedo, y sin nada más que hacer corrió para escapar de aquella monstruosa persona, claro que Gumi lo seguía muy de cerca, Rin se carcajeaba viendo a su hermano correr por su vida.

La niña subió las escaleras y toco a la puerta de Kaiko, entró al escuchar la aprobación de la residente.

¿Qué haces onee-chan? Preguntó al ver a Kaiko en su computadora

Escribo una novela romántica. Ambas suspiraron casi al mismo tiempo. Pero aún necesito el momento crítico. Se levanto para sentarse junto a Rin.

Las dos pusieron caras raras referentes a pensar y se rieron un poco. Nada les venia a la cabeza así que solo apagaron la maquina y salieron en busca de la mejor historia.

¡Vamos a buscar historias! Aviso Kaiko a quien las escuchara.

¡No se tarden! Dijo La pelirroja saliendo de la cocina.

Meiko se tomó un merecido descanso en el sofá, notó que Len había sido golpeado y Gumi estaba recostada en la alfombra viendo un poco de anime (qué irónico)."Kaito aún o regresa" pensó con una sonrisa.

¡Ya volví! Dijo Kaito entrando por la puerta. ¡Traje helado!

Meiko solo se digno a mirarlo con ojos de felino y él se encogió de hombros Gumi se mostraba feliz al ver la reacción. La pelirroja se levanto y se dirigió hacia Kaito, parecía furiosa; ella lo miro a los ojos, puso sus manos en los hombros de Kaito y lo besó fue un largo beso y muy apasionado, que lástima de Rin y Kaiko no lo vieron, hubiera sido una escena perfecta.

Te invito a mi habitación. Dijo Meiko coquetamente. ¿Qué me dices?

Kaito mordió el aire aceptando la propuesta y ambos se apresuraron, Len se había cubierto los ojos, le parecía asqueroso y Gumi lo miraba como si insinuándosele.

Me voy a la cama. Dijo Len asustándose

Esperaré a Rin y Kaiko y nos dormiremos Dijo Gumi. ¡Buenas Noches… Onii-chan! Len se sonrojó.


End file.
